


Demons aren't always a bad thing to have

by TunkyTum



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Kink, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunkyTum/pseuds/TunkyTum
Summary: This probably won't be a whole story, maybe just a bunch of one-shots, I'm not sure yet. It's about a 16 year old boy and his 16 year old demon. Nick and Jake respectively. I left most physical description out of it, to allow for more imagination I guess lol. I don't know, it's my first writing in literal years, so give me an honest opinion. I can promise though, that I'm good with grammar lmao. But anyway, yeah, It'll most likely be two chapter oneshots that go from fluff to smut. Who knows? Also, this is my first work, and I could really use some confidence, so if you read it, leave me a comment? You don't need an account, you can just type. I don't know, Have fun :D
Kudos: 2





	Demons aren't always a bad thing to have

“Do you want to try it?”

Jake asked the simple question with such an excited and mischievous tone, it was contagious. Nick fought the excitement rising up through his stomach and chest. He did want to try it, but he was scared for some reason. It was only a few feet off of the ground, and he trusted Jake with his life…but it was against his own judgement. His own human instincts to stay rooted to the Earth betrayed him in this moment. Jake’s thin, black, pointed tail curled up and around Nick’s leg, giving it a small tug, which brings a red flush to Nick’s cheeks. 

The dim light reflected dully off of Jake’s small, black horns. He gave a fun, evil little smile, flashing his fangs. Nick let a out a small gasp. His face turned a deeper shade of red and he gave a shy chuckle. 

“Y-Yeah. I…Yeah I do” 

Nick said nervously. Jake gave a small, excited shake. He then wrapped his impossibly strong arms under the other boy’s, pulling Nick into his chest and holding him tightly to his body as he fell backwards onto thin air. Laying effortlessly on the bed of nothing, he lifted the pair slowly higher into the air, hovering lazily in the center of the room. Jake could feel the smaller boy’s heart pace quickening, and his muscles tensing. He was stressed. The young demon tightened his grip on the boy.

Nick took a deep breath, and wrapped his arms tightly around the demon that supported his weight. Jake was lying coolly on his back, supporting himself, as he often did, on an invisible bed of air. Nick had always found it fascinating, so when Jake offered to float him around a bit, how could he resist? 

Nick took a deep breath, and relaxed slightly. It felt exactly like he thought it would. He laid across the demon’s chest. They were about the same size. They grew up together, after all. His demon. Nick closed his eyes, snuggling his face into Jake’s chest, and let his arms drop limply into the free air. Jake was warm, and he smelled good. Jake pulls his arms up and strokes Nick’s back lightly.

“How do you feel?” He asked gently. 

“Good” Nick squeaked.

“Relaxing, isn’t it?” Jake chuckled.

Nick made a small, affirmative noise, and turned his head into the crook of his demon’s neck. A couple seconds of silence fell, and the boys simply listened to one another’s breath. 

“You’re…so warm” Nick muttered.

Jake gave a small chuckle. “I am a demon”

“And you…you smell really good” Nick muttered quietly. His face flushed a hot shade of red. 

“Yeah, you tell me that every day. I know you can’t get enough of my demon musk” Nick smirked cockily.

“S-Shut up” Nick stammered, hiding his face in Jake’s neck. Silence fell again, and the sound of Nick’s suspiciously deep breathing filled the room. Jake could feel Nick beginning to squirm a bit, especially in the crotch. Nick was getting hard. 

“Nicky?” Jake gave a small chuckle, “I can feel your hard-on”

Nick smirked against the skin of the demon’s neck. He brought his hands up to the demon’s head, and runs his thin fingers through Jake’s dark hair, rubbing a small circle around the horns protruding from his protector’s head. Nick ran his thumb over the base of one of Jake’s horns lightly. Under him, Jake’s body twitched slightly. Nick gasped, his supporting body faltering. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Nick looked up into Jake’s face with pleading eyes, and a mischievous smirk.

“Hey there, Nicky, you know how sensitive my demon parts are” Jake warned. His hands gripped Nick firmly. He looked down at the playful young boy, and his heart fluttered. “Wait until we’re on the ground, mmkay?” He demanded, matter-of-factly, but, still kindly. 

Nick chuckled. He ran one hand down to rest on Jake’s defined pecs, and let the other hand slide down the demon’s back. He slowly made his way down, and firmly grabbed onto the boy’s tail with a smirk. 

“F-Fuck!” the demon gritted his teeth and grunted.

The boys fell a few inches before Jake was able to regain his composure. Nick smiled an open mouthed, smile. A happy, excited, evil little smile. The smile that comes after doing something evil, yet thrilling. Nick could feel Jake shivering under him, and see his face contorting in effort. Nick never released his tail, but gripped it tightly. Jake grunted deeply. 

“F-fucking…N-Ni-Ah!” Jake squeaked in a voice that was higher than usual, but still lower than the human boy laying on top of him. Suddenly, Jake’s voice drops to a low growl. Jake grabs Nick by the back of the head, harshly, but not painfully, holding the boy firmly against him. Jake brought his mouth to the human’s ear, and growled harshly.

“Let go…of my tail,” The sound erupted from his throat in a truly feral way, and it absolutely shook Nick to his core. So much so, that he didn’t even realize that he was releasing the demon’s tail. His body betrayed him, prying his fingers open in command with Jake’s orders. Nick drew a shaky breath, and clutched onto the demon below him once again.

“Good Boy,” growled the demon. The boy squirmed above him, and Jake could feel the human’s crotch twitch in excitement. Nick attempted to burrow his face further into the demon’s neck to hide his embarrassment. Yet, the grip that Jake had on his hair didn’t allow much wiggle room.

“You know what that does to me,” Nick muttered against the demon’s neck, his warm breath gliding soothingly across Jake’s skin.

“Of course, I do,” Jake whispered, still very close to Nick’s ear, “That’s why I said it”. Nick’s face turned a deeper shade of red. The warmth of his face could almost be compared to the intense heat of his demon’s average skin temperature.

Jake listened to Nick’s heavy breathing for a long time, just floating in the center of the room. He soon curled his head around Nick’s neck gently, holding him tightly and soothingly in his grasp. Nick’s boner never died down though, in fact, he seemed to be getting hornier by the minute. 

Jake was like a heated blanket, his body temperature was much higher than the human’s. Nick couldn’t help but fully relax all of his muscles. His heartbeat slowed over time, and he soon lost all tension in his arms and legs, letting them hang lazily in the air. He had never been this relaxed in his life, and he never wanted to leave Jake’s body. However, no matter how far into his relaxed state Nick fell, he was still incredibly hard. Which, to be fair, wasn’t all his fault. 

Jake was a mixed breed demon. His mother was a succubus. He actually took very few traits from his mother, overall. She’s the reason that Jake’s demon parts were so sensitive, and the reason that he smelled so incredibly amazing to his human. The demon’s musk was so strong, intoxicating, and, big surprise, boner inducing. This was for his mother to lure unsuspecting victims into having sex with her, but this effect was much less prominent in Jake. Jake’s musk did make Nick super horny, but no trickery was involved.

“J-Jake” Nick whined out. It didn’t come out like he meant it too. He was just trying to get the demon’s attention, but it came out as a whiney moaning sound. When Nick realized this, he gave a small, embarrassed grunt. 

“Yes, Nicky?” Jake asked confidently. His voice was so smooth and well spoken. Nick loved it, and let out another small squeak as the demon spoke. His dick twitched in his pants once again. God dammit, why was his voice so fucking hot? Oh yeah…thanks mommy demon. 

“Can we do this again?” Nick asked, his voice quiet.

“Of course,” Jake replied easily. 

Nick smiled. He brought his arms up lazily, wrapping them loosely around the demon’s neck with a relaxed sigh. He then placed a gentle kiss on Jake’s neck. He felt Jake’s crotch shift a bit from that, and he chuckled. The boy then felt a gentle rub across his back as Jake’s thin tail moved over him. It wrapped around his body lazily, the pointed tail coming back to rest on the boy’s upper back. Nick felt safe, being held and protected by Jake. It was warm, and safe, and nice, and he felt himself give a small yawn. Jake noticed this as well.

“Hey bud, it is getting a little late,” Jake said warmly, looking out he dark window from Nick’s room, “do you want me to put you down?”

Nick hesitated for a moment. “No, I’m okay. I’ll stay awake,” he said softly, yawning again. 

Jake already knew this wasn’t true. The boy’s heartrate and breathing continued to slow, but Jake decided to leave him be. He didn’t have the heart to put his human down, and a warm smile overtook his face.

“If you say so, Nicky” the demon responded quietly.

He felt the boy smile against his skin, and slowly, ever so slowly, he felt Nick’s smile fade as sleepy bliss overtook the boy. Soon, the room was full of nothing but Nick’s slow, deep breathing. Demon’s didn’t sleep, but there was no way in hell Jake was putting Nick down. After several minutes of Nick sleeping, Jake began to float around in small, slow circles to keep himself occupied. However, he closely monitored Nick’s breathing as he moved the two of them around, just to make sure he wouldn’t wake the boy.


End file.
